Miracle
by Rain.Barker
Summary: [ONESHOT]¿Donde estabas? El no querer despertar nunca de un sueño... [[Yuna&Tidus]]


Naas!

Para variar, este fanfic no es de** FMA** xD, es del **Final Fantasy** ( me encanta :3) y es sobre una de las parejas más famosa de todos los FF XD Yuna&Tidus.

Obviamente, el Final Fantasy no me pertenece (no hay que ser muy listo para saber eso xD) y esta historia no contiene palabras mal sonantes, ni hentai, ni demás.

Una vez aclarado este asuntillo xD Espero que disfrutes leyendo:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Y pensar que te tenía tan cerca…**_

''_Ya casi no recuerdo tu cara, solamente la sensación que me producían tus ojos, tan claros y transparentes como el mar. _

_Quiero volver a sentir tu calidez al simplemente estar cerca de mí o quizá lo que eche de menos sea ese sentimiento de tranquilidad que me producía el escuchar decirte que siempre me protegerías, y que todo iba a ir bien''_

Yuna estaba recostada en un prado, la hierba de su alrededor le hacía cosquillas en las piernas y el viento que movía suavemente su cabello le producía una gran sensación de tranquilidad.

- ¿Rikku? - preguntó la joven, incorporándose hasta quedar sentada - ¿Paine? ¿Dónde estais?

No recibió respuesta alguna, estaba sola. Tras de si, sintió una sensación muy rara, y antes de que pudiera girarse, una mano se posó en su hombro. No necesitó hacer preguntas, solamente había una persona en el mundo entero que era capaz de hacerla sentir de esa manera. Solamente una.

- Te he encontrado…-susurró Yuna. Y el recién llegado simplemente la abrazó por la espalda - Estás aquí…

- Nunca dejé de estarlo - contestó el joven. El oir de nuevo su voz supuso en ella miles de sensaciones que no podía describir, se sentía volar y, tras mucho tiempo, era la primera vez que notaba que todo iba bien, que ya no tenía preocupaciones. Todo había acabado…

- No… - dijo la invocadora, apartándose - No quiero que me hagas esto. No me hagas sentir lo que siento, no me hagas crearme ilusiones para luego…volver a marcharte… Porque si lo haces…¿qué haré yo, entonces? No, quiero verte alejándote… No quiero estar contigo…

- Pero es que yo no puedo estar sin ti - contestó Tidus, tendiéndole la mano y ayudándola a levantarse. Comenzaron a andar por la orilla de un cristalino lago que se extendía a lo largo de la verde pradera

- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? - preguntó Yuna, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del chico y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él

- Contigo - contestó

- ¿Conmigo? Pero…

- A cada paso que has dado, a cada movimiento que has realizado, yo he estado siguiéndote, he estado cerca…

- Me empiezas a dar miedo… - rió Yuna, mientras echaba a correr, seguida por Tidus. Así pasaron unos cuantos minutos, hasta que el jugador de Blitzball la alcanzó y la cogió por la cintura, quedándose frente a frente.

- Ya no recordaba los ojos tan bonito que tenías… - le susurró al oído a la joven, mientras esta se sonrojaba levemente. Siguieron caminando un rato más, aún caminando por la senda que marcaba la orilla del río.

- ¿Sabes? -comenzó Tidus- No lo recuerdo todo con claridad

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A lo vívido… tengo un par de recuerdos que son como…fragmentos rotos, no encajan y no llevan sentido alguno, como unas piezas de puzzle muy distantes de encajar. Pero si hay una cosa que recuerdo con claridad, nunca jamás lo podré olvidar: Tus danzas… como bailabas, esa manera de..no sabría explicarlo, pero me producía una gran sensación de…¿calma, si, quizás…

- No..lo sabía…- susurró ella

Se quedaron frente a frente de nuevo. Se miraron a los ojos, y sus labios se fueron acercando más y más. Cuando solamente quedaban unos pocos centímetros para unirlos, todo empezó a tornarse de un gris oscuro hasta finalizar en negro. Todo estaba oscuro. Solamente oía voces que la llamaban y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos hasta quedar cara a cara con una mirada muy conocida para ella

-¡Yuny! - exclamó Rikku - ¡¡Paine! Ya está en sí

- Vaya, parece que despiertas - comentó la recién llegada- ¿estás bien?

-Eh…yo…¿dónde está? Tidus…

-Yuny…él no está aquí - susurró Rikku - Pero vamos a encontrarlo, ¡ya verás!

-Pero..yo..el prado…lo tenía tan cerca…

-Fue un sueño, Yuna - dijo Paine - Tras la pelea con Leblanc, perdiste el conocimiento. Hermano nos trajo de vuelta y aunque te pese oirlo… Tidus no está aquí

Miró por la ventana, confundida. El reflejo le devolvió su propia imagen, mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-¿Qué te pasa, Yuny? - preguntó Rikku

-¿Eh?... ¡Nada! - contestó sonriendo la aludida - Vamos al puente, así acabaremos antes y… - ''y yo podré verle de nuevo'' pensó

Mientras sus amigas se dirigían al puente, ella se quedó un instante más observando a través de la ventana, y por un instante, le pareció verle No ocupó más de dos segundos esa visión, pero fue lo suficiente como hacer que la joven sonriera y se levantara de allí para reunirse con sus amigos, pensando únicamente en una cosa:

''_Voy a encontrarte…volveré a verte''_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

¡Bueno!

Has llegado al final, si te ha gustado no dudes en pulsar Go! Y dejarme un bonito review que será muy agradecido :3. Y ya para finalizar y dejaros que pongais el review xDDD, quiero dedicar esta historia a dos amigos míos muy especiales para mí: **Tidus&Yuna** (o **Nana&Ren** xD): Muchas felicidades y nada, a durar! xDDD


End file.
